I AM ROBOT
by Rizuma10
Summary: Miki meratapi nasibnya ketika menyadari bahwa dia, SF-A2 Miki, sebuah robot yang dinyatakan robot yang 'gagal' oleh sebuah perusahaan besar, Crypton Future Media dan dibuang ketempat khusus rongsokan. Miki merasa hidupnya amat berat. Dan bertambah berat ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba datang padanya. Yosh, Summary abal, and chap 3 Updated! :v
1. Chapter 1

**Rizuma : Aaaaaaaaa hai Minnaaaa! *lambai-lambai kayaoranggila**

***all Char + para OC sweatdrop**

**Miki : aaa… aku jadi… robot? O.o *sibuk baca summary***

**Rin : *makan jeruk***

**Neru : *nelpon RSJ***

**Miku : dia gila ya? *tunjuk bakauthor**

**Rikka : dia memang selalu seperti itu *facepalm**

**Rizuma : hai hai Miki-chan~, Rin-chan~, Neru-chan dan Miku-chan yang kejam karena mengataiku gila T^T *pundung**

**Dan kau Rikka, ngapain disini, cepet selesein fic Minakushi aja sono, dasar asisten gak berjawab tanggung (?) *tendang Rikka sampai ke afrika dan bertemu jerafah**

**Ono : *jitak Rizuma* yang bener bertanggung jawab Bakauthor -_-**

**Rizuma : *nangis kejer sambil peluk Kou (?)* Kou-kun, meyeka jaat~~ *loli mode**

**Kou : …**

**Miku : *facepalm**

**Rin : gila, bisa-bisanya kami dipekerjakan author sarap begini *ikutan facepalm**

**Ono : *puk puk Rinny***

**Yui : hey bakaono-chan, seharusnya kau sedikit lebih sopan pada author-sama! *cekek Ono**

**Ono : akkhh *kecekik* apasih masalahmu? *jambak rambut Yui**

**BAK BUK DUKK KYAAA!? #jangantiruadeganinidiluarrumah (?)**

**Miku & Neru : *minggat ke fic lain***

**Rin : *facewall***

**Miki : *pacarin summary (?)***

**Ino : ah, minna, sumimasen kalau keadaan disini agak sangat kacau balau sekali (?), karena seperti biasa, para OC memang tak akan pernah bisa akur kalau ketemu *sweatdrop**

**Ono & Yui : INOOOOOOO! *deathglare**

**Ino : *Gulp* ba-baiklah, daripada melihat perkelahian mereka yang tak akan ada habisnya seumur hidup, sekarang dan selamanya hingga akhir hayat men-**

**Rizuma : cukuuuupp! Langsung ke intinya saja Inooo! *pundung abis ditendang Kou**

**Ino : ha-hai… Fic ini terinspirasi dari percakapan si Author-sama dengan temannya di grup Roleplayer, dan kebetulan percakapan mereka cukup sangat amat sangat (?) menarik hingga author-sama akhirnya mendapatkan ide setelah sebelumnya dia merenung, makan, merenung, makan, dan seperti itu dari pagi hingga petang dan sebuah lampu teplok berwarna pelangi keluar dari belakang ke- *Ino dibekap Kou***

**Kou : cih, sudah cukup Midorisa-chan.**

**Ino : mmpphh? O/O**

**Miki : *nikahin Summary (?) :v***

**Rin : *masuk kedalam tembok (?)***

**Rizuma : *tepar (?)***

**Kou : cih… merepotkan, pada akhirnya aku yang harus menutup percakapan gak penting ini. Baiklah minna, aku tak ingin bicara banyak, jadi baca sendiri saja nih *kasih kertas naskah Opening fic yang bertuliskan seperti yang dibawah ini :**

**So, if you didn't like this fanfic, I suggest you to DON'T READ, AND GET OUT from this Fanfic!**

**And… Why don't just enjoy this Fanfiction?**

**-I AM ROBOT-**

**By : RIZUMA a.k.a Rikka Uzumakki ^^**

**Disclaimer : Vocavoca (?) bukan milik RIZUMA**

**Genre : Sci-Fi, fantasy, belom ada romance utk sementara ini, gatau (?)**

**Rate : K+ dulu untuk chapter awal :3**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Alur kacau balau, ngayal tingkat masuta (?), de es be, de es be :v**

**Ps : fic ini terinspirasi dari percakapan Rizuma sama temen di grup fb, jadi mohon maafkan kalo ficnya kebanyakan ngawurnya muahahahaha *evillaugh :v**

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING !****  
><strong> 

**HAPPY READING !**

**~~~~~'.'I AM ROBOT'.'~~~~~**

**Summary : Miki meratapi nasibnya ketika menyadari bahwa dia, SF-A2 Miki, sebuah robot yang dinyatakan robot yang 'gagal' oleh sebuah perusahaan besar, Crypton Future Media dan dibuang ketempat khusus rongsokan. Miki merasa hidupnya amat berat. Dan bertambah berat ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba datang padanya.**

**Apakah itu?**

**Mampukah Miki bertahan dan sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan?**

**Yosh, Summary abal, jadi langsung cekidot saja ^o^/ #ditabok**

**GEEZ…**

**THE STORY START NOW…**

**~~~~~'.'I AM ROBOT'.'~~~~~**

**Chapter 1 : a SF-A2 Miki**

**#Normal pov**

BZZTT…

BZZT…

Sret

"ukhh…"

Terdengar suara erangan lemah seorang… atau sebuah?

Baiklah, seorang saja, biar lebih berperikemanusiaan :v

Sebuah suara erangan lemah seorang gadis berambut merah cherry yang baru membuka sedikit mata ruby nya, terdengar sesaat setelah beberapa suara korsleting yang makin lama makin mengecil.

Matanya membelalak seketika saat melihat langit dengan banyak barang eletronik mengambang beberapa ratus meter diatasnya, gadis yang masih setengah sadar itupun menoleh kekiri dan kekanannya untuk memastikan dimana dia berada.

"oh tidak…" gumamnya pelan seakan menyadari sesuatu…

"oh tidak… tidak… tidak… tidak…" gumamnya berulang-ulang sambil mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya perlahan, membawanya bersandar, lalu mengamati tubuhnya sendiri yang masih dihiasi sedikit aliran listrik yang tampak sesekali terlihat disekujur tubuhnya.

Lalu…

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

'.' '.' '.'

"jadi, kalian sebagai inovasi terbaru persilangan manusia dengan hewan langka yang sekarang sudah semakin punah itu, patut berbangga diri karena tubuh kalian bisa dijadikan tempat untuk bla bla bla, dan kemudian bla bla bla, lalu…"

"kh! Bosan nya~!" keluh salah satu orang ber… telinga kucing? yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi diruangan berfasilitas lengkap dengan udara murni buatan dan panorama yang bagaikan sedang berada di alam luar itu, dan padahal orang itu juga tahu semua itu hanya buatan teknologi canggih manusia di era abad yang hampir menginjakkan angka 30 tersebut.

Kenapa dia mengatakan bosan sedangkan suasana disekitarnya sangat indah?

Jawabannya pasti karena seseorang yang sedang berceramah panjang lebar didepan puluhan manusia-dengan-penampilan-setengah-binatang-langka tersebut.

"sabarlah NekoMiku-chan, Ted sensei memang 'agak' membosankan" sahut salah seorang temannya yang berambut honey blonde dan memiliki telinga rubah merah yang juga sudah punah di era itu, sepertinya.

Kini terkuaklah nama orang yang merasa bosan tersebut.

"hah… andai dia tak berceramah panjang lebar begitu, pasti kita sudah bebas dari setengah jam yang la… ah! Betapa bakanya aku, kenapa aku tak mencoba untuk kabur saja nya~!" ucapnya dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan salah satu tangannya diiringi gadis honey blonde itu yang sweatdrop karena gagal menghentikan perkataan konyol itu, terlihat dari tangannya yang sudah berada didepan NekoMiku sejak si kucing jadi-jadian (?) itu sudah berbicara setengah dari perkataannya tadi.

"KitsuneRin-chan juga mau ikut nya~?" ucapnya lagi tanpa menyadari garis-garis biru dibelakang sang gadis honey blonde.

"sudah berapa kali kau berkata begitu dalam sehari ini, NekoMiku-chan?" sahut suara lain yang berasal dari belakang NekoMiku dan KitsuneRin, suara dari seorang gadis berambut gold blonde yang diikat kuncir kekiri dengan ikat rambut berwarna hitam bergaris biru. Hei… penampilan gadis ini biasa saja, bukankah ini kelas…

"aaa HebiNeru-chan!" ternyata saya salah :D

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"!"

"?"

"eh?"

"a-apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"HE? Suara macam apa itu?"

"kau dengar suara itu?"

NekoMiku, KitsuneRin dan HebiNeru hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar sebuah suara teriakan yang berasal dari… tempat pembuangan yang berada tepat dibawah sekolah… ya, kau benar, ini memang sekolah, dan kita sedang berada disalah satu kelas khusus manusia-dengan-penampilan-setengah-binatang-langka disekolah yang melayang i… iya! Sekolah ini memang melayang beberapa puluh meter diudara, karena kehabisan lahan dipermukaan tentunya.

"itu seperti suara teriakan seorang gadis" ucap KitsuneRin membuka pembicaraan diantara tiga insan yang sedang mengadakan acara berdiam diri tadi. Dan kau tahu, KitsuneRin mengatakan itupun dengan sangat pelan dan dengan ogah-ogahan untuk melihat ekspresi kucing jadi-jadian disebelahnya yang pasti sudah berbinar-binar.

Dan benar saja, tanpa dikomando NekoMiku langsung menyeret kedua teman gadisnya tadi keluar kelas tanpa memerdulikan teguran dari Ted sensei.

"a-ah! NekoMiku-chan, cho-chotto matte!" jerit KitsuneRin sambil menarik kembali tangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh sang kucing tersebut.

"kau mau membunuh kami ya hah?" omel makhluk satunya sambil menghempaskan tangannya yang juga ditarik paksa oleh NekoMiku dan melipat tangannya. NekoMiku pun hanya terdiam dan menunduk untuk beberapa saat…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sejenak suasana lorong sekolah itu terasa sepi. HebiNeru tentunya merasakan ada yang ganjal, karena dia memang bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang atau sesuatu dengan cara menjulurkan lidah-bercabang-dua nya secara berkala.

"ano…"

"hei…"

"teman-teman…"

Sejenak ketiga gadis itu langsung kaget karena mereka mengucapkan semua itu bersamaan.

"kau duluan, KitsuneRin-chan"

"kau saja yang duluan NekoMiku-chan"

"silahkan kalian duluan"

Lagi-lagi mereka harus menahan jengkel karena lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkan itu berbarengan.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita tentukan dengan Jankenpon saja, siapa yang menang diantara kita itu yang duluan, dan seterusnya" ucap HebiNeru dengan tenang sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, diikuti NekoMiku dan KitsuneRin yang mengangguk setuju.

"JAN-KEN-PO!"

HebiNeru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dikala hasil menunjukkan NekoMiku mengeluarkan kertas dan mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluarkan batu.

Kemudian HebiNeru mengulangi permainan yang sama dengan KitsuneRin dan terlihat jika dia yang menang disitu dengan gunting dan KitsuneRin dengan kertas.

"baik, NekoMiku yang duluan bicara" ucap KitsuneRin pasrah karena dia mendapat giliran terakhir. *walau sebenarnya tak ada yang ingin disampaikannya :D*

"begini nya~, go-gomen kalau aku harus melibatkan kalian nya~, karena… ehm… 'insting neko' ku merasakan kalau gadis tadi butuh bantuan, makanya aku menarik kalian kemari nya~" ucap NekoMiku dengan ekspresi bersalah, membuat dua gadis lainnya hanya bisa menunduk dengan ekspresi yang tak jauh dari NekoMiku.

"gomenne NekoMiku-chan, bu-bukannya aku tak mau membantu… hanya saja aku merasa 'tubuh kitsune' ku ini sedang tidak fit, jadi aku bahkan dilarang ayahku untuk menghirup udara diluar…" KitsuneRin yang pertama menjawab sambil merapatkan syal yang entah sejak kapan dipakainya, NekoMiku pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"aku mengerti itu KitsuneRin-chan" ucapnya sambil merangkul bahu sang rubah, lalu bagaimana dengan HebiNeru?

"maaf, aku… a-aku juga tak bisa banyak membantu" ucap HebiNeru membuat NekoMiku sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"eeh? Ke-kenapa nya~…? Kupikir…"

"karena… aku merasa ada hawa lain disini, kemungkinan sementara ada yang sedang membuntuti kita, itulah yang sejak tadi ingin kusampaikan. Dan kau pasti tahu resiko kalau sampai kepala sekolah mengetahui perbuatan aku dan kau yang nekat keluar dari wilayah sekolah pada jam pelajaran? Dan kemungkinannya orang yang membuntuti kita ini akan mengadukan kita kepada kepala sekolah kalau sampai dia benar-benar melihat kita keluar dari area sekolah sekarang. Tentunya kau mengerti itu kan, NekoMiku-chan?" ucap HebiNeru, yang tepatnya berbisik ditelinga NekoMiku, membuat si kucing sepertinya menjadi lesu, terlihat dari kedua kuping kucingnya yang semula tegak menjadi menekuk, dan ekornya yang terkulai lemas.

"kan… ada cara lain, aku bisa loncat dari atas sini nya~, melalui bagian belakang sekolah yang tersembunyi dari pengawasan cctv sekolah, toh bukan NekoMiku namanya… kalau menyerah begitu saja nya~!" ucap NekoMiku yang secara tiba-tiba semangatnya kembali entah darimana, membuat kedua gadis didepannya hanya bisa sumringah.

"bagus NekoMiku-chan! ganbatte ne~ aku menitipkan ini untuk menjagamu diluar sana NekoMiku-chan!" ucap KitsuneRin sambil melilitkan syal kotak-kotak berwarna orange nya dileher NekoMiku.

"dan ini, sebenarnya aku sangat malas bila akhirnya jadi seperti ini, tapi, demi kau dan gadis itu, akan kupinjamkan ini untukmu. Kau bisa memakainya, bukan?" ucap HebiNeru dengan nada datar sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda kaca datar selebar tab 10" *promosi :v* kepada NekoMiku yang hanya mengangguk.

"apa isinya?" Tanya KitsuneRin yang hanya dibalas HebiNeru dengan mengangkat bahu.

'.' '.' '.'

"BRUKKK"

Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya gadis berambut merah cherry itu terjatuh ketika dia berusaha untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

"kuso! Aku memang benar-benar tak berguna! Ukkhh…" rintihnya pelan sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri yang masih mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan listrik meski tak sebesar sebelumnya.

"sial… aku harus sesegera mungkin pergi dari si…"

BRUKKK!

Bukan, bukan, bukan gadis itu yang terjatuh lagi, bukan. Terlihat dari sepasang matanya yang menatap bingung ketempat sesuatu yang jatuh tak jauh darinya.

"a-apa-apaan itu? Apa itu lagi-lagi sesuatu yang dibuang dari 'atas'?" gumamnya sambil melihat ke… sekolah yang berada diatas tempat jatuh tersebut.

"i-itu… kalau tak salah itu sekolah, kan?" gumamnya lagi sambil mencoba melangkahkan kakinya ketempat asal suara jatuh tadi.

"huh?" gumamnya bingung saat tak menemukan apapun ditempatnya jatuh tersebut.

"krskk… srekkk…"

"EEH?" Miki, gadis berambut cherry tadipun sontak meloncat mundur ketika tumpukan rongsokan didepannya bergerak, dan sesuatu keluar diantaranya sambil meringis…

"aaa, ternyata jatuh itu sakit nya~!" ringisnya sambil mengelus lengan kirinya.

Miki pun hanya bisa sweatdrop sejenak ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan makhluk bertelinga kucing dengan model rambut twintail berwarna toska itu, diapun mengamati makhluk itu sejenak.

"ma-makhluk macam apa itu?" ucapnya dengan tatapan horror, yang ditatap pun menyadari kehadiran seseorang selain dirinya dan langsung menatap, tepat kearah Miki.

"eh~ ada seseorang disini rupanya" ucapnya dengan nada bersahabat nya sambil mencoba menghampiri Miki. Sedangkan Miki sendiri?

"a… a-apa? Ma-mau apa? Si-siapa?" ucapnya dengan kata-kata yang kacau karena gemetaran sambil berjalan mundur, dan kemudian langsung melesat kabur.

"HANTUUUUUUUUUU!"

"EEE? ENAK AJA, AKU BUKAN HANTU NYA~! TUNGGU AKU NYA~!"

**#Normal pov end / Miki pov**

"EEE? ENAK AJA, AKU BUKAN HANTU NYA~! TUNGGU AKU NYA~!"

"hhahh… hahh…" akupun mencoba menghela nafasku sejenak kemudian mengamati makhluk toska yang berlari melewati rongsokan tempat aku bersembunyi.

Ah, kurasa aku belum memperkenalkan diri sejak tadi, ya? Hi, namaku Miki, aku berasal dari sebuah perusahaan pencipta robot terbesar di Jepang saat ini, Crypton Future Media.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga aku berada disini, ditempat penuh rongsokan yang tak pernah didambakan siapapun juga untuk mengunjungi tempat ini, yang kukenal sebagai 'tempat pembuangan' sesuatu yang gagal, atau telah rusak.

Oh? Jadi aku telah 'gagal' atau 'rusak'?

Baik, aku harus menyadari bahwa aku telah berada disini, dengan keadaan tubuhku yang masih sedikit korsleting dan system dikepalaku yang serasa kacau balau, bahkan aku merasa aku yang sekarang bukanlah aku!

Oke, aku sedih untuk menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku dibuang, hingga aku menemukan sesuatu yang jatuh tak jauh dariku beberapa detik yang lalu. Kau mau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku bahkan berharap bahwa dia-yang-dibuang itu sama sepertiku dan masih bisa bangun, kemudian kami akan melewati hidup bersama disini. Tapi ternyata yang kutemukan adalah seekor makhluk setengah manusia setengah binatang yang tadi mengejarku.

Sesungguhnya aku ingin menggandeng tangannya dan meyakinkan bahwa aku tak sendiri disini, tapi entah kenapa sistem ditubuhku membuatku jadi kabur meninggalkan makhluk itu sendirian.

Oh ya, Kau pasti heran kenapa aku bisa memastikan bahwa dia adalah manusia? Karena disensorku yang untungnya masih bisa beroperasi normal, menangkap panas tubuh yang hanya berasal dari seorang manusia. Baiklah kalau hanya manusia, aku tak akan terlalu takut dan terkejut, tapi yang kutemui tadi sungguh baru kali ini kulihat. Apa-apaan itu dengan telinga kucing dan ekor hitamnya itu?

"NYAAAA~!" akupun terhenyak dari lamunan sementara ku ketika mendengar suara jeritan yang sepertinya masih tak terlalu jauh dariku. Akupun segera berusaha untuk bangun dan menggunakan segenap kekuatanku untuk melangkahkan kakiku menuju asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari makhluk tadi.

"nanka atta no?" tanyaku sambil mengamati tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah lecet dibeberapa bagian, sontak, sepasang mata itu langsung menatap kearahku dengan berkaca-kaca.

"ittai nya~…" ucapnya dengan nada memelas sambil menunjuk kearah ekornya yang… terjepit?

**#Miki pov end / Normal pov**

Miki pun menatap ekor makhluk yang tadi ditemuinya itu dengan tatapan kasihan, kemudian diapun langsung clingak clinguk mencari sesuatu.

"uh, bertahanlah, 'Kuroi'-chan, a-aku akan segera mencari sesuatu untuk membebaskan ekormu!" ucap Miki dengan sedikit gugup dan ragu-ragu karena belum tahu harus memanggil makhluk itu dengan sebutan apa, yang disebut 'Kuroi'-chan tadipun hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

"iiih! Aku punya nama nya~ dan namaku adalah Yami NekoMiku! Bukan 'Kuroi' nya~!" protes makhluk itu membuat Miki sweatdrop sejenak.

"ha-habisnya, aku kan belum tahu namamu, dan sepertinya telinga dan ekormu itu berwarna hitam, makanya aku memanggilmu 'Kuroi'" balas Miki asal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk telinga makhluk bernama NekoMiku itu.

"nyaa~! Inikan warnanya Yami (gelap), bukan Kuroi (hitam) nya~!" balas NekoMiku tak mau kalah, dan hampir saja kedua gadis itu berdebat lebih sengit lagi tentang warna si makhluk bertelinga kucing kalau saja NekoMiku tak mengingat rasa sakit di ekornya itu.

"NYAAA~!" pekik NekoMiku sambil kembali menyentuh ekornya yang masih bebas dari tindihan rongsokan tersebut.

"aah baiklah, aku tak akan memanggilmu 'Kuroi'-chan lagi. Sekarang jangan bergerak dulu, sepertinya ini bisa dilepaskan dengan cara manual" ucap Miki mengalah, kemudian langsung menyentuh ekor NekoMiku yang tertindih salah satu rongsokan yang tak terlalu besar.

BZZTT!

Miki sedikit tersentak dengan aliran listrik ditubuhnya yang tiba-tiba bereaksi lagi ketika dia menyentuh rongsokan yang menindih ekor NekoMiku, dan refleks melepaskan tangannya untuk menenangkan diri.

"ke-kenapa, 'Akai'-chan?" Tanya NekoMiku yang rupanya ikut-ikutan memanggil Miki asal-asalan itu dengan wajah khawatir. Miki pun sontak menatap NekoMiku dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"iih, namaku Miki, bukan 'Akai'"

"aaa terserah apalah itu nya~, sekarang cepat lepaskan ekorku nya~ rasanya sakit sekali nyaa~~!" rintih NekoMiku dengan nada yang amat memelas sambil menahan sakit. Jadi… mau tak mau, Miki harus menyentuh rongsokan itu dan menahan sengatan demi sengatan yang menyerangnya hingga ekor NekoMiku terbebas.

"ba-baiklah… uuukhh!"

"Nyaaaa~~~ akhirnya aku bebas nya~!" ucap NekoMiku girang sambil memeluk ekornya sendiri (?), melupakan seseorang yang sedang meringis menahan sengatan aliran listrik ditubuh mungilnya, lalu langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Brukk!

NekoMiku pun sontak menoleh dan kemudian langsung mendekati Miki dengan cepat.

"aaa Miki-chan? Ka-kau kenapa nya~? bangun nyaaa~! Banguuuuuunnnnnn!"

'.' '.' '.'

"KitsuneRin-chan? Kau tak pulang?" Tanya HebiNeru sambil mendekati seorang gadis bersurai honey blonde yang tampak duduk didekat jendela kelasnya. Gadis itupun menoleh.

"ah, HebiNeru-chan, tidak… a-aku masih mencemaskan NekoMiku-chan... aku jadi ingin menyu- ah benar juga! ayo kita menyusulnya turun kebawah sana!" ucapnya dengan nada lemas lalu bersemangat diakhir. HebiNeru pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"tidak bisa KitsuneRin-chan, kau kan sedang sakit, sedangkan aku setelah ini akan langsung dijemput, jadi susah rasanya kalau aku harus menyusulnya kesana. Dan aku juga mencemaskannya tahu" ucap HebiNeru sambil ikut melihat keluar.

"baiklah… lagipula tadi kau sudah memberikan sesuatu kan kepada NekoMiku-chan? Kalau aku boleh tahu apa itu?" Tanya KitsuneRin, HebiNeru pun tampak tersejut sebentar lalu mendehem dan menjawab.

"oh… ehm, itu… alat pemberian ayahku, aku juga sebenarnya tak tahu apa isinya, tapi aku yakin alat itu bertujuan baik dan melindungi NekoMiku" ucap HebiNeru sambil terlonjak ketika mendengar suara klakson dari depan kelasnya.

"ah, mereka sudah datang menjemputku, aku duluan ya KitsuneRin-chan" ucap HebiNeru sambil membawa buku-buku ditangannya berlari keluar kelas.

Kini tinggallah gadis bersurai honey blonde itu sendirian.

"KitsuneRin-chan!"

Gadis bersurai honey blonde itupun menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya.

"ah kau, apa?" jawabnya dengan dingin kepasa seseorang yang telah memanggilnya tersebut, orang itupun mendekati KitsuneRin.

"ayo pulang, ini sudah hampir malam" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, namun ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"tidak mau, aku masih belum mau pulang!" pekiknya sambil kembali menatap keluar dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, membuat pemuda tadipun jadi bingung sendiri.

"kenapa? Nanti ayah memarahiku lagi kalau aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, KitsuneRin-chan!" ucap pemuda bersurai sama dengan KitsuneRin itu sambil langsung duduk dikursi didepan gadis itu lalu langsung mengikuti pandangan gadis itu keluar "memang apa sih yang sedari tadi kau lihat?"

"bukan urusanmu" jawab KitsuneRin masih sedingin tadi, pemuda tadipun merasa kesabarannya sudah habis untuk beramah-ramah dengan gadis yang merupakan kembarannya tersebut.

"akh… ayolah, apa kau masih saja marah akibat kejadian waktu itu? Apa kau masih mau menyalahkanku atau ayah yang tak tahu apa apa atas semua ini? Ingatlah KitsuneRin-chan, ibu sudah mengorbankan diri… itu demi kau! Supaya kau masih bisa hidup bersama ayah dan aku, tapi kalau kau masih bersikap seperti ini, tentunya ibu pasti akan kecewa denganmu" ucap pemuda itu sambil langsung berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kelas yang mendadak terasa panas tersebut "aku akan menunggumu di mobil, cepatlah sebelum sekolah benar-benar ditutup"

Gadis bersurai honay blonde itupun hanya bisa menatap kearah luar, masih dengan tatapan sendu ketika mengingat betapa besar pengorbanan ibunya selama ini kepadanya, betapa ibunya sangat menyayanginya, bahkan lebih dari kembarannya tadi. Diapun menghapus airmatanya yang entah sejak kapan mengalir membasahi pipi montoknya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"maafkan aku, ibu… aku masih belum bisa menerima semua ini"

'.' '.' '.'

"uuuh… hari sudah hampir gelap, sedangkan orang ini belum bangun-bangun juga nya~" keluh seseorang berambut twintail sambil masih berusaha membawa ─menyeret─ sesosok makhluk berambut merah cherry yang tak sadarkan diri sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"aaaa apa yang harus kulakukan nya~?" gumamnya frustasi sambil mencoba memerhatikan sekitar, namun kembali hanya bisa terdiam karena orang berambut toska itu bahkan merasa sudah terlalu lelah untuk berteriak meminta pertolongan, karena selain tak ada yang akan mendengarkannya ditempat pembuangan seperti itu, dia berpikir bahwa kalau dia terlalu banyak berteriak, tenggorokannya akan kering dan otomatis pita suaranya juga akan langsung robek, terlebih dengan udara penuh polusi disekitarnya yang sekarang ini cukup berbahaya untuk dihirup olehnya, kalau dia manusia biasa pasti dia sudah mati keracunan polusi udara beberapa jam yang lalu.

Oke, sekarang dia bisa menerka kalau makhluk yang dibawa ─diseret─ nya tadi mungkin saja terkena efek yang sama, tapi bagaimana dia bisa langsung menvonis kalau makhluk berambut cherry itu adalah manusia tulen? Kan mungkin saja makhluk itu juga sama sepertinya ─bukan manusia sepenuhnya─, atau bahkan yang lain.

Ya, gadis berambut toska itu memang bukan manusia sepenuhnya, dia adalah salah satu manusia yang menjadi bahan uji coba sebuah perusahaan untuk dijadikan 'manusia dengan gen binatang' atau manusia setengah binatang. Dan binatang yang dipilih juga tak sembarang binatang. Dan gadis berambut toska itu mendapatkan gen salah satu kucing liar berwarna hitam yang sudah diambang batas kepunahan.

Dia dan keluarganya, jadi bukan hanya dia yang dijadikan bahan percobaan dikeluarganya.

Dan namanya adalah…

Yami NekoMiku.

"KRUYUUUUUKKK~"

"ah? Aaa… perutku sudah lapar nya~… Oh iya… bukankah HebiNeru-chan menitipkan sesuatu padaku tadi nya~?" gumamnya sendiri sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan meletakkan makhluk berambut merah cherry tadi dengan perlahan, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tas flat di pinggangnya, (dimasa ini, bentuk tas dikembangkan menjadi sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi bentuk flat dengan muatan yang cukup memuat semua keperluan camping sekalipun) kemudian mengamati benda kaca 10" yang sebesar buku tulis tersebut *kalau gak tahu ukuran 10", bayangkan ukuran yang hampir seperti buku tulis saja :v*

"ini… apa ini tombol untuk menyalakannya nya~?" gumamnya sambil memencet sebuah tombol kecil dipojok kiri benda kaca tersebut, tentunya masih sambil menggumamkan kalimat lain.

"semoga isi benda ini seperti yang kuharapkan nya~~"

BRUAKKK!

Saat NekoMiku, gadis berambut twintail tadi sedang berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba saja ada yang meloncat keluar dari benda kaca tadi dan langsung jatuh menimpa sang manusia-setengah-kucing malang tersebut. Kasihan~~

"ittaiiiii nya~~~!" pekik NekoMiku sambil menahan tangisnya dan langsung menahan nafasnya sejenak ketika menyadari wajah orang yang menimpanya tadi ternyata sudah berada sangat, sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. NekoMiku masihlah manusia, terlebih seorang gadis, maka dengan sendirinya semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah gadis tersebut, semerah rambut makhluk merah yang bersamanya tadi, atau bahkan lebih merah dari itu…

"!"

"?"

"E-EEHHH? O/O"

'.' '.' '.'

**~~~~~'.'I AM ROBOT'.'~~~~~**

**TBC ^^V**

**Miki : KYAAA~~ Fic ini kereeeennn! *jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri***

**Yui : khah, Kou no baka! kenapa kau menyerahkan naskah Opening fic itu kepada readers, menyuruh mereka membacanya sendiri, dan bukan kau yang membacakannya, HAH? *cekek Kou**

**Kou : ahkk… lepaskan Yui no baka *deathglare**

**Yui : ketahuilah, aku sudah kebal dengan deathglare abal mu itu dasar yaoi yaoi anosora! *bantai Kou (?)**

**Ono : *jitak Yui* yang benar aoi aoi anosora, Bakayui *mukadatarr**

**Yui : kyaa! *kejitak* mau cari masalah ya hah? Mau aoi kek, mau yaoi kek, author-sama juga gak akan marah *yaiyalah*, kenapa kau yang sewot, hah? *injak2 Ono**

**Ono : hegh, hentikan Bakayui, justru kau yang sedang mencari masalah denganku karena menginjak kepalaku yang berharga (?) ini! *tarik kaki Yui**

**BAK BUK DUK MIAWW (?)**

**Rizuma : lagi-lagi mereka ribut sendiri, huh -_- *facepalm**

**Rin : *makan jeruk segrobak dari Rikka***

**Miku & Neru : *Diseret balik sama Rikka***

**Miki : apa mereka selalu seperti itu, thor? *baru selesai berjingkrak-jingkrak ria***

**Rizuma : eh… Miki-chan~, entahlah, kadang aku juga malas memerhatikan mereka meskipun mereka OC ku sendiri *menghela nafas ala orang tua (?)**

**Miku : hoy bakauthor, gue mau protes! *bawa negi slash (?)**

**Rin : iyaa, aku juga bakauthor! Masa iya aku jadi manusia setengah kitsune, tak bisa kuterimaaaaaaaa! *ambil roadroller**

**Miku : emaaaaakkkk! *gak jadi protes karena tiba-tiba menjadi sasaran roadroller Rin yang ngamuk***

**Neru : *sweatdrop***

**Ino : *duduk dipojokan karena trauma dengan Kou (ketahuilah, dia ini sangat pemalu)**

**Rizuma : fuuh… *lega karena dirinya tak jadi sasaran Roadroller***

**Ino-chan? Ngapain kau disitu? Cepat kemari!**

**Ino : Takunai! /**

**Rizuma : heh? *cengo* KOU…**

**Kou : hai, hai, wakarimashita. Cih pada akhirnya aku lagi yang menutup fic ini, baiklah, seperti yang tadi lagi, ka-**

**Yui : *rebut kertas yang dipegang Kou* jangan katakan kau ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi Kou no baka. biar aku yang bacakan -_-**

**Rizuma : Zzzz… *rupanya kata KOU yang terakhir diucapkannya hanya karena dia ngigo (?)**

**Miku : *gepeng (?)***

**Rin : *tepar karena abis ngamuk***

**Neru : *telponan ama gebetan (?)***

**Miki : Zzzz *ikutan tidur bareng author***

**Yui : hegh… *facepalm* ****Bagaimana? Apakah FF ini memuaskan? Membosankan? Garing? Gaje? Dan setumpuk penyakit lainnya? (?)**

**Review kalian adalah semangat hidupkuu~ *Author-sama lebay -_-**

**Dan kalau kalian mau Request Cast, Pairing, Genre, judul ataupun alur FF, sertakan saja dengan Review anda :3**

**Gomen ne, banyak TYPO bertebaran… "-/\-)**

**#tebar TYPO Katsu! -_-a *Deidara nyasar :v***

**Dan ini adalah sekilas vision buat chap depan…**

**-Preview chap. 2-**

**.**

"**salam, namaku Hatsune M1-Ku0, bisa dipanggil Hatsune, spesialis medis"**

**.**

"**SF-A2 Miki-chan, kuharap kau masih berfungsi"**

**.**

"**Ketemu!"**

**.**

"**ka-kau memaafkanku?"**

**.**

"**kau… KAU MAU KUKIRIM KE PENCIPTAMU YA HAH!?"**

**.**

"**BRAKKKK!"**

**.**

**-'.' '.' '.'-**

**Sekian dulu previewnya, sekali lagi, ditunggu review nya :3**

**Salam panas (?),**

**RIZUMA ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rizuma : kyaaa hai minnaaa! ^0^/ *lambai-lambai gaje seperti biasanya**

***krik krik krik***

**Rizuma : *cengo* hah? Ada apa ini? Ke-kemana orang-orang? *ala spongedut (?)**

***krik krik krik***

**Rizuma : aaaa kemana para char utama, OC ku dan asisten baka ku ituuuuuuuu!? O.o *mulai panik***

***krik krik… groookkk… syuuu~~ (?)***

**Rizuma : *curiga dengan suara 'konser jangkrik' yang rada beda dari tadi***

**PLETAKKK!**

**Yui : *jitak someone* HOI BAKAONO! DISURUH BERSUARA KAYA JANGKRIK MALAH NGOROK, DASAR TUKANG TIDUR!**

**Ono : Zzzz… Groookkk… syuuu~~~ *peluk melon***

**Rizuma : *sweatdrop* pantesan suara 'konser' nya tadi rada aneh…**

**RUPANYA KALIAN TOH!? *dark aura***

**All OC min Miki, Ono, dan Ino : *G-glukk!***

**Miki : *tiba-tiba nongol* wkwk rasain lu! :P**

**Miku : *sibuk nyari someone dan someone (?)***

**Kou : hei Bakauthor, gw gak ikut-ikutan tau, cih! *protes***

**Miki : gue juga *o*/**

**Kou : Lagian, siapa sih yang memberikan melon itu sampai membuat rencana kita gagal?**

**Miki : HEH? *main char kita disini shock permirsah :v***

**Miku : *nyengir gaje sambil nyembunyiin gerobak melon dibalik negi (?)**

**Rizuma : *darknya dark aura (?)* oooh… jadi Kou-kun dan Miki-chan tak ikut-ikutan? *merenggangkan jari tangan**

**KREKKK!**

**KREKKK!**

**BRUUTT~ (?)**

**Kou : *glukk* ga-gawat, gue keceplosan, cih! *headbang ke tembok terdekat***

**Miki : *glukk* nasib, nasib, kenapa gue jadi ikut sial begini ya? *ikutan headbang berjamaah***

**Yui (tumben kagak bikin rusuh) : yaah~~ daripada kita melihat adeganberbahayayangtakbolehditirudiluarrumah tersebut, *sensor macam apa itu -_-***

**Lebih baik kalian dengerin gue bacain naskah opening fic, nih! *tumben baik mau bacain?***

**Mumpung… :3 *senyam senyum liat Rikka, sang asisten author ngebawa sekotak doujinshi Yaoi* *Readers : ternyata ada maunya nianak -_-***

**Disini author-sama berkata bahwa dia sangat sangat berterima kasih untuk ****Kurotori Rei dan Kiriko Alicia**** yang sudah mau mereview,**

**Ini balasan darinya :**

**Kurotori Rei : **_"__nghaaaa~~! Saia jadi hampir ikutan pingsan ketika membaca reviewmu yang secara tak langsung adalah review pertama di fic ini, saia, Rizuma, amat terharuuuu! *lebay_

_Arigatou telah memberikan fav and follownya :3_

_Dan ini sudah Rizuma lanjutin! Selamat membaca reviewers pertamakuu~~ *abaikanini"_

**Kiriko Alicia **: _Hi, Reviewers keduaku :') *terhura (?)_

_YOOSHH! Ini udah Rizuma lanjutin, enjoy! ^^_

_**Hng... dan buat anda si Guest, maap disini gak nerima bacotan anda tentang buruknya fic Author, karena author share disini cuman buat have fun aja, kalau anda gk suka, monggo tekan 'BACK'**_

**Lalu maafkan bila nantinya disini ada death chara karena mulai dichapter ini author-sama bilang dia bakal ngeluarin para tokoh antagonis, tentunya satu persatu biar fic nya bisa nambah panjang! *alasanmacamapaitu :v***

**So, if you didn't like this fanfic, I suggest you to DON'T READ, AND GET OUT from this Fanfic!**

**And… Why don't just enjoy this Fanfiction?**

**-I AM ROBOT-**

**By : RIZUMA a.k.a Rikka Uzumakki ^^**

**Disclaimer : Vocavoca (?) bukan milik RIZUMA**

**Genre : Sci-Fi, fantasy, belom ada romance utk sementara ini, gatau (?)**

**Rate : K+ dulu untuk chapter awal :3**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Alur kacau balau, ngayal tingkat masuta (?),death chara, de es be, de es be :v**

**Ps : fic ini terinspirasi dari percakapan Rizuma sama temen di grup fb, jadi mohon maafkan kalo ficnya kebanyakan ngawurnya muahahahaha *evillaugh :v**

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING !****  
><strong>

**HAPPY READING !**

**~~~~~'.'I AM ROBOT'.'~~~~~**

**Summary : Miki meratapi nasibnya ketika menyadari bahwa dia, SF-A2 Miki, sebuah robot yang dinyatakan robot yang 'gagal' oleh sebuah perusahaan besar, Crypton Future Media dan dibuang ketempat khusus rongsokan. Miki merasa hidupnya amat berat. Dan bertambah berat ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba datang padanya.**

**Apakah itu?**

**Mampukah Miki bertahan dan sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan?**

**Yosh, Summary abal, jadi langsung cekidot saja ^o^/ #ditabok**

**~~~~~'.'I AM ROBOT'.'~~~~~**

**Previous Chapter : **

"_**KRUYUUUUUKKK~"**_

"_**ah? Aaa… perutku sudah lapar nya~… Oh iya… bukankah HebiNeru-chan menitipkan sesuatu padaku tadi nya~?" gumamnya sendiri sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan meletakkan makhluk berambut merah cherry tadi dengan perlahan, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tas flat di pinggangnya, (dimasa ini, bentuk tas dikembangkan menjadi sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi bentuk flat dengan muatan yang cukup memuat semua keperluan camping sekalipun) kemudian mengamati benda kaca 10" yang sebesar buku tulis tersebut *kalau gak tahu ukuran 10", bayangkan ukuran yang hampir seperti buku tulis saja :v***_

"_**ini… apa ini tombol untuk menyalakannya nya~?" gumamnya sambil memencet sebuah tombol kecil dipojok kiri benda kaca tersebut, tentunya masih sambil menggumamkan kalimat lain.**_

"_**semoga isi benda ini seperti yang kuharapkan nya~~"**_

_**BRUAKKK!**_

_**Saat NekoMiku, gadis berambut twintail tadi sedang berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba saja ada yang meloncat keluar dari benda kaca tadi dan langsung menindih sang manusia-setengah-kucing malang tersebut. Kasihan~~**_

"_**ittaiiiii nya~~~!" pekik NekoMiku sambil menahan tangisnya dan langsung menahan nafasnya sejenak ketika menyadari wajah orang yang menindihnya tadi ternyata sudah berada sangat, sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. NekoMiku masihlah manusia, terlebih seorang gadis, maka dengan sendirinya semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah gadis tersebut, semerah rambut makhluk merah yang bersamanya tadi, atau bahkan lebih merah dari itu…**_

"_**!"**_

"_**?"**_

"_**E-EEHHH? O/O"**_

**GEEZ…**

**THE STORY START NOW…**

**~~~~~'.'I AM ROBOT'.'~~~~~**

**Chapter 2 : a Hatsune M1-Ku0**

**#Normal pov**

"he? Oh… ma-maafkan kelancanganku, nona" ucap orang itu akhirnya ketika menyadari posisinya sambil beranjak bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang berwarna smoke grey bergaris biru toska serta sebuah jubah berwarna putih yang diketahui sebagai jas lab tersebut.

"ka-kamu… si-siapa? Dan kenapa? Itu… i-itu..?" ucap NekoMiku yang kata-katanya menjadi kacau karena super gugup sambil menunjuk benda kaca yang beberapa saat yang lalu dipegangnya, orang itu, dan kemudian cengo sendiri. Orang tadipun mendehem pelan dan segera mengulurkan tangannya kearah NekoMiku.

"salam, namaku Hatsune M1-Ku0, bisa dipanggil Hatsune, spesialis medis" ucapnya dengan sopan, NekoMiku pun hanya membalas uluran tangan dari orang itu sambil masih bercengo ria.

"a-aku… Yami NekoMiku nya~" ucap NekoMiku gugup. Orang tadipun mendadak menarik NekoMiku untuk berdiri, dan ternyata uluran tangannya tadi juga dimaksudkan untuk membantu NekoMiku bangun.

"oh… NekoMiku? Jadi kau salah satu diantara 'mereka'? kereeeenn~" ucap orang bernama Hatsune M1-Ku0 itu dengan mata berbinar ─yang kalau lebih diperhatikan lagi memiliki warna yang sama dengan mata milik NekoMiku─, membuat NekoMiku semakin cengo sendiri saja.

"h-hah? A-apa maksudmu dengan 'mereka'? dan sebenarnya kau ini manusia atau apa nya~?" Tanya NekoMiku yang tampak mulai ketakutan setelah pertanyaan yang tadi diluncurkannya, menyiapkan kemungkinan apabila orang dihadapannya itu adalah hantu atau semacamnya. Hatsune pun hanya bisa sweatdrop sebentar.

"kau kira aku ini hantu? yah aku memang bukan manusia, aku adalah 'Humanloid', sebuah program software yang dirancang khusus untuk memenuhi semua keperluan orang yang kudampingi, lebih mirip pekerjaan seorang butler, tapi tugasku yang utama tetap dibagian medis, sih" ucap Hatsune sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"dan mengenai perkataanku sebelumnya tentang 'mereka' yang kumaksud, ya maksudku 'mereka' itu adalah kalian, para manusia hasil uji coba 'Masuta', tak kusangka ternyata sekeren ini" ucapnya lagi kembali dengan tatapan bling bling nya sambil mengamati, membalik-balikkan tubuh NekoMiku, mengangkat salah satu kunciran rambut gadis itu, menyentuh tangannya dan mengamati jari-jari yang terlihat normal itu, mengangkat rok…

PLAKKK!

"ECCHIIIIIII!" jerit NekoMiku ketika Hatsune melakukan hal terakhirnya tadi. Sang makhluk software berjenis kelamin cowok itupun langsung mengelus pipinya sendiri sambil meringis.

"a-apa salahku?" erangnya dengan muka polos

'.' '.' '.'

"Ketua! Ketua! Coba kemari dan lihat ini!" jerit salah satu wanita berambut pirang panjang yang memakai jas lab berwarna putih sambil matanya tak kunjung lepas dari layar komputer didepannya. seseorang yang dipanggil 'ketua' dibalakangnya itupun menghampiri wanita tadi dengan malas sambil meminum kopinya.

"ada apa, lily?"

"ini, radar komputer kita menangkap sesuatu, dan itu berasal dari SF-A2 yang kemarin kita anggap gagal!" ucap wanita bernama Lily itu sambil kembali mengulangi pencarian radar untuk memastikan posisi dimana SF-A2 yang dimaksudnya itu berada.

Namun…

' **Position Not Found '**

"HAH? Kenapa tiba-tiba hilang lagi? Tadikan…" ucap Lily sedikit shock sambil mencoba merefresh komputernya berkali-kali, dan hasilnya tetap tak seperti yang diharapkannya. Sedangkan si 'ketua' hanya membelalakkan matanya sambil berbalik dan meminum kopinya lagi.

"mungkin itu hanya karena reaksi sisa energi listrik ditubuhnya, atau itu adalah sesuatu yang memiliki kemiripan komposisi dengannya" ucap sang 'ketua' dengan dingin, namun tanpa diketahui oleh Lily, dia terlihat muram dan memikirkan tentang kata-kata Lily barusan.

"SF-A2 Miki-chan, kuharap kau masih berfungsi"

'.' '.' '.'

"aaa… aku tak pernah diajari yang begitu dari 'Masuta', jadi tolong maafkan aku kalau itu salah dan tak sopan" ucap Hatsune sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan berlutut dihadapan NekoMiku ketika gadis itu selesai menjelaskan tentang hal yang dilakukan Hatsune tadi. NekoMiku pun hanya mendecak dan buang muka.

"yaah~ baiklah, aku akan menoleransi hal tadi, tapi kalau sekali lagi kau melakukan itu, aku tak akan memaafkanmu lagi nya~!" ucap NekoMiku sambil melipat tangannya disambut dengan anggukan polos dari si makhluk software.

"oh ya, sedari tadi kau terus mengatakan 'Masuta', bisa kau jelaskan siapa itu nya~?" Tanya NekoMiku lagi, Hatsune pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"jadi kau tak tahu? 'Masuta' itu ya orang yang menciptakanmu ─baca : menciptakan manusia-setengah-binatang-langka─ tau" ucap Hatsune bingung, namun NekoMiku lebih bingung lagi.

"menciptakanku? Tapi yang menyuntikkan gen hewan langka padaku itu Leon sensei nya~, jadi apakah Leon sensei itu adalah 'Masuta' yang kau maksud nya~?" Tanya NekoMiku lagi sambil mengingat-ingat ketika dia yang masih kecil diajak senseinya itu ke sebuah laboratorium, kemudian disuntik pada bagian tengkuknya, dan tiba-tiba menjadi seperti sekarang. Hatsune pun menggeleng.

"Leon itu bawahannya 'Masuta', tahu!" ucap Hatsune sambil melirik kearah sesuatu yang tergeletak beberapa meter darinya.

"eh? Siapa dia?" Tanya Hatsune sambil berjalan menghampiri sesuatu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut merah cherry itu.

"ah! Iya aku baru ingat nya~, dia itu Aka- Miki maksudku nya~" jawab NekoMiku sambil mendekat kearah Hatsune yang tampak menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu dari gadis bernama Miki itu ─seperti dokter pada umumnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Hatsune sambil memeriksa kedua kelopak mata Miki dengan senter dari alam baka (?) yang secara ajaib muncul ditangannya. NekoMiku pun tampak menunduk.

"dia habis menolongku melepaskan ekorku yang tadi terjepit nya~, dan dia langsung tak sadarkan diri begitu hingga sekarang"

Hatsune pun menghilangkan senternya, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Miki dengan masih menghadapkan wajah Miki kearah mereka, lalu meraba-raba bagian belakang tubuh gadis tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan nya~?" Tanya NekoMiku yang duduk disamping Hatsune karena penasaran. Hatsune pun hanya memberi tanda 'diamlah dan lihat saja' sambil masih meraba-raba bagian belakang tubuh Miki.

Dan…

"Ketemu!" ucap Hatsune sambil memencet pelan bagian yang disentuhnya, dan secara ajaib bagian itu membuka, menampakkan bagian dalam tubuh Miki yang ternyata penuh dengan kabel-kabel dan alat-alat yang terbuat dari besi lainnya, serta sesuatu berbentuk seperti hati berwarna perak ditengah-tengah tubuhnya, seperti inti dari semua kabel-kabel itu.

"eh… itu… kenapa… apa itu nya~?" Tanya NekoMiku sambil mencoba menerka sendiri apa yang telah dilihatnya itu.

"dia ini robot, makanya didalam tubuhnya bukan daging, otot, tulang dan semacamnya. Umm… dan ini, jantung mekaniknya masih berdetak, sepertinya dia hanya sedang korslet" ucap Hatsune sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan inti berwarna perak itu, lalu langsung meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas tubuh Miki yang membuka itu. Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau kebiruan keluar dari tangannya, membuat NekoMiku yang menyaksikan itu menjadi sedikit kagum sekaligus bergidik ketika menyaksikan isi tubuh Miki yang langsung merespon cahaya hijau kebiruan tersebut.

"uukhh…" sebuah erangan pelan akhirnya keluar dari bibir gadis berambut cherry itu setelah beberapa menit Hatsune mecoba memperbaiki kerusakan tubuh Miki dengan cahaya tadi. Hatsune pun berhenti dan cahaya hijau kebiruan tadi langsung lenyap dari tangannya.

"Miki-san, kau sudah merasa baikan?" ucapnya sambil menutup tubuh bagian belakang Miki dengan memencet bagian yang sama dengan tadi, dan segera membantu gadis itu untuk duduk.

"uh… i-iya… apa kau yang telah mentransfer kekuatan padaku? Boleh… aku minta sedikit lagi untuk memulihkan kepalaku? Kepalaku terasa pening" ucap Miki dengan lirih sambil melirik NekoMiku sejenak lalu menatap Hatsune. Makhluk software itupun mengangguk dan langsung mengacungkan tangan kanannya "letakkan tanganmu ditanganku"

Miki pun menurut dan sebuah cahaya hijau kebiruan kembali muncul diantara tangan-tangan tersebut, membuat NekoMiku merasa aneh karena jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa berdegup tak karuan melihat adegan 'pegangan tangan' tersebut.

DEGG!

"aaa… a-ada apa ini nya~? kenapa aku merasa tak nyaman melihat ini nya~?" gumamnya sendiri sambil secara tak sadar membayangkan posisi mereka itu yang entah kenapa jadi terasa berlebihan saat ini dimatanya…

Posisi Hatsune yang tangan kirinya menahan punggung Miki menjadi setengah duduk…

Tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya menangkup dengan tangan kiri Miki…

Jarak mereka yang semakin lama semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Dekat…

Dan…

"Chu~"

"lihatlah, ternyata dia begitu kelaparan sampai melongo dan mencium takoyaki seperti ini!" ucap Miki dengan tiba-tiba sambil membiarkan takoyaki yang dipegangnya masih berada dibibir gadis neko tersebut diiringi dengan tawa geli Hatsune.

Sedangkan NekoMiku? Dia akhirnya sadar apa yang dipikirkan dan dilakukannya, membuat wajahnya langsung memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~!"

'.' '.' '.'

"aku pulang"

Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde pun melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya yang lagi-lagi terasa begitu sunyi baginya.

"akh… lagi-lagi ayah tak ada" gumamnya sendiri sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"lagi-lagi kau pulang naik taksi? KitsuneRin-chan, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala hah? Apa sebegitu marahnya kau padaku sehingga kau seperti menghindariku?" ucap seseorang yang berasal dari depan pintu, membuat gadis tadi langsung menoleh.

"kalau aku bilang… **aku sangat marah padamu** bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, bocah pisang?" jawab gadis tadi dengan dingin ketika tahu siapa yang sedang bicara dengannya tersebut. orang itupun langsung mendekati gadis itu dan langsung berlutut didepan gadis itu.

"kumohon KitsuneRin-chan… kumohon maafkan aku, sungguh, aku benar-benar tak menyadarinya saat itu bahwa yang dijadikan objek percobaan adalah kau, saudara kembarku sendiri. Kumohon maafkan aku… aku sungguh tak ingin kita jadi bermusuhan begini hanya karena salah paham ini…" ucap orang itu sambil tampak gemetar dan tak lama kemudian bahunya berguncang. Gadis tadi pun terbelalak ketika melihatnya dan langsung tampak tak tega melihat saudara kembarnya sampai segitunya hanya karena tak ingin bermusuhan dengannya.

"Ki-KitsuneLen… bangunlah, angkat kepalamu" ucap gadis itu akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dia tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Orang itupun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat.

"ka-kau memaafkanku?" ucapnya dengan intonasi berharap yang sangat besar. KitsuneRin pun hanya menghela nafasnya berat.

"aku hanya menyuruhmu mengangkat kepalamu, bu-bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu bocah pisang no baka!" jawab gadis itu sambil langsung berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Orang tadipun hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis itu dengan tatapan memelas.

"jangan berikan tatapan itu padaku bocah pisang! Dan… jangan menangis juga! Dasar kau cengeng, kau itu cowok kan?" ucap KitsuneRin tanpa membalikkan badannya sambil akhirnya menutup pintu kamarnya.

BLAAAMMM!

Orang tadipun langsung bangun dari posisinya tadi dan segera menyeka airmatanya.

"benar juga, masa aku harus menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu" gumamnya sambil akhirnya berbalik kalau saja tak ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mampir dijendelanya.

"SRAAAKKKK!"

"UWAAAAAAA!? Akh ternyata kau" ucap orang itu yang tadi sempat kaget, lalu langsung mendekati sesuatu yang bertengger didekat jendela ruang tamu tersebut "ada apa?"

Makhluk yang setelah diteliti ternyata adalah robot merpati itupun tak menjawab dan langsung merentangkan sayapnya yang sebelah kanan dan suatu paket pun jatuh dari sayapnya tersebut, orang tadipun langsung menangkap paket tersebut.

"hupp! Paket? Oh… dari Akita Corp. ya? Baiklah, ini untukmu, terimakasih ya!" ucap orang tadi sambil memberikan suatu pil kepada robot merpati tersebut.

"yap, bersamaan dengan paket itu, aku ingin menyampaikan perkataan dari bos kalau kau disuruh kesana sekarang juga" ucap robot merpati itu sambil akhirnya terbang "sampai jumpa!"

Orang tadipun melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepada robot milik Akita Corp. tersebut, lalu langsung melangkah ke meja terdekat, duduk lalu membuka paket tersebut.

"?"

'.' '.' '.'

"huh? Sepertinya hari benar-benar sudah gelap ya, ada rencana mau tidur dimana?" Tanya Miki sambil bangun dari duduknya dan membersihkan lututnya setelah selesai 'isi ulang' kepada Hatsune yang bersedia meminjamkan suplay energinya kepada Miki. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara gadis berambut cherry itu untuk 'makan' layaknya manusia biasa, dan dia sekarang sudah merasa 'cukup' alias 'kenyang' untuk manusia biasa. Hatsune pun mengangkat bahu sambil menarik dan menghilangkan kabel yang tadi digunakannya untuk meng'isi ulang' Miki itu kealam 'baka', kemudian menoleh kearah NekoMiku yang sudah tidur melingkar dengan nyamannya didekat pemanas yang dikeluarkan Hatsune beberapa saat yang lalu.

"sepertinya 'kucing' itu juga sudah tidur duluan, kalau kau tahan dingin, mungkin kita menghabiskan malam disini saja?" ucap Hatsune agak tak yakin ketika melihat NekoMiku tampak menggigil saat angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang. Hatsune pun langsung melepaskan jas lab nya dan memakainya sebagai selimut untuk gadis mungil tersebut.

"kau gila? Dia itu masih manusia, tahu! Kalau kau dan aku mungkin tak masalah, tapi kalau dia mungkin dia akan mati kedinginan tidur ditengah angin malam begini!" ucap Miki agak protes sambil menunjuk NekoMiku dan berkacak pinggang.

"yare yare, kalau aku gila, aku tak mungkin diciptakan, tahu! Dan kalau kita mencarikan tempat untuk 'kucing' ini juga, apa kau tahu kemana kita harus pergi huh nona pintar?" ucap Hatsune sedikit mencibir pada bagian 'nona pintar' sambil ikut berkacak pinggang. Oh, sekarang mereka berdua terlihat konyol bagaikan sepasang suami istri yang sedang berantem didepan anak mereka yang sedang tidur? O.o

"apa liat-liat, makhluk toska?" ucap Miki ketus untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil membuang muka dan menaikkan pemanas yang terpaksa dipegangnya karena Hatsune tak mau kembali memasukkan pemanas itu kealam 'baka' nya dengan dalih supaya NekoMiku tetap hangat. Yang disebut makhluk toska tadipun hanya bisa sweatdrop sejenak sambil mengeratkan pegangan NekoMiku yang digendong dipunggungnya.

"hei nona pintar, makhluk toska yang kau maksud disini ada dua loh, jadi yang mana tepatnya yang kau maksud huh?" cibir Hatsune yang lagi-lagi membuat Miki dongkol.

"ya tentu saja kau, baka! memangnya aku gila apa kalau bicara sama orang tidur!?" jawab Miki setengah mengomel sambil memberi tatapan kesal pada makhluk toska yang hanya nyengir gaje tersebut.

"yaa maaf deh nona cantik, kenapa sih dari tadi kayanya kau marah-marah melulu? Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku yaaa? ─apa hubungannya coba─" ucap Hatsune ngawur sambil dengan tiba-tiba merasakan feeling gak enak saat melihat Miki stop mendadak dan meletakkan pemanas ditangannya itu.

"kau… KAU MAU KUKIRIM KE PENCIPTAMU YA HAH!?" ucap Miki with dark aura sambil mengambil sesuatu yang terbuat dari kaca dari dalam tas flat milik NekoMiku dan bertindak seperti akan menginjak benda kaca tersebut. Sekali pandang, Hatsune tahu kalau benda itu adalah tempatnya keluar tadi, 'sumber kehidupan' nya. maka cowok *cie akhirnya bakauthor mengakui kalau Hatsune itu 'cowok' bukan 'makhluk' lagi* *Rizuma : Berisiiikkkk! * itupun langsung menarik tangan kanan Miki bermaksud menahan gadis tersebut untuk merusak 'sumber kehidupan' nya tersebut.

"Mi-Miki-chan… ku-kumohon jangan rusak dia… ka-kalau aku tak ada, nanti bagaimana kau bisa 'isi ulang' hah? Kalau kau ada apa-apa bagaimana? Aku sungguh tak mau kau dalam bahaya~~" ucap Hatsune dengan 'modus' nya sambil memberikan tatapan memelas yang dia bisa, dan terbukti, Miki tampak berpikir.

"umm… kau ada benarnya juga~, baiklah, aku maafkan ^^" ucap Miki yang langsung berubah 180 derajat celcius (?) sambil kembali memasukkan benda kaca tadi kedalam tas flat NekoMiku. Dalam hati Hatsune menjerit riang karena 'modus' nya berhasil namun agak sweatdrop melihat Miki ternyata bisa dikibuli semudah itu :P

'.' '.' '.'

"BRAKKKK!"

"APA? LAGI-LAGI KITA KALAH TENDER DENGAN PERUSAHAAN ITU?" hardik seorang pria paruh baya berambut gold blonde kepada salah satu bawahannya setelah sebelumnya menggebrak meja kerjanya sendiri. Kedua pria yang menjadi bawahannya tadi itupun hanya bisa gemetar melihat ekspresi direktur mereka yang memang selalu tegas seperti itu.

"bukankah mereka sudah tak punya penemuan baru lagi? Apa Meiko tak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik? Atau apa mereka membuat penemuan baru lagi, eh?" ucapnya lagi sambil meneguk kopinya dengan cepat dan mengurut-urut pangkal hidungnya karena kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut saat ini. Salah satu bawahannya itupun mengangkat tangannya.

"bukan Pak Akita-sama, setahu saya bukan karena Meiko gagal ataupun mereka yang punya penemuan baru, karena saat tender tadi, semuanya juga sudah mengetahui bahwa penemuan terbaru perusahaan Crypton memang sudah hilang, tapi mereka terlihat tak mempermasalahkan itu, malah mereka simpati dan menawarkan bantuan ke perusahaan itu. Dengan kata lain mereka kembali memilih Crypton. Sayapun merasa kinerja mereka sebenarnya tak buruk juga" ucap salah seorang dari mereka sambil memelankan suara diakhir, membuat sang direktur kembali marah besar.

"KAU BILANG APA? KINERJA MEREKA BAGUS? BAHKAN MEREKA TELAH MENGAMBIL HAMPIR SEPEREMPAT PEKERJA TERBAIK PERUSAHAAN KITA, APA ITU BISA DIBILANG KINERJA YANG BAIK?" hardiknya lagi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung pemuda tadi.

"dan bahkan… perusahaan itu telah mengambil pekerja terbaikku… apa itu bisa dibilang perusahaan yang baik? Jangan salahkan aku, jangan salahkan Meiko yang berbuat begitu karena perintahku, sesungguhnya aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku dan Akita Corp., itu saja" ucap sang direktur yang semakin lama nada bicaranya semakin lemah sambil kembali duduk dikursinya dan meremas rambut gold blondenya. Kedua pemuda yang merupakan bawahannya itupun hanya bisa menunduk, mereka memang mengerti ini semua sulit bagi direktur mereka itu, tetapi… mereka pikir, seharusnya tak perlu sampai menghancurkan perusaan lain seperti ini.

"BRAKKKK!"

"Pak direktur, Meiko… ah maaf"

"!"

"!"

"?"

'.' '.' '.'

**~~~~~'.'I AM ROBOT'.'~~~~~**

**TBC ^^V**

**Yui : Rikka-chaann~~ *mendekati Rikka sambil masang muka manis***

**Rikka : fufufu~ *asik ngebaca doujin Yaoi**

**Yui : hei Rikka-chan? *mulai gak sabar**

**Rikka : Kyaa~~ *tutup mata terus ngintip buat baca lanjutan doujin yang dibacanya***

**Yui : *kesel karena dikacangin* RIKKA-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! *tereak pakek toa milik Rikka**

**Rikka : ASDFGHJKL! *loncat kelangit-langit (?)**

**Gah, kamu toh ternyata, ganggu aja sih! *sewot***

**Yui : abisnya Rikka-chan nyuekin aku, akukan mau… ehm… *lirik kotak berisi doujin yaoi milik Rikka***

**Rikka : *feeling buruk* a-apa? Kau pikir aku mau kalau diajak yaoi-an (?) kaya di doujin itu? TAK AKAN PERNAH! *ambil kotak berisi doujin yaoi dan langsung ngacir***

**Yui : eh… *facepalm**

**Miki : *baru selesai headbang sehingga korslet (?)* kau kenapa kawan? *tepok pundak Yui**

**Yui : hiks… hiks… Rikka-chan jaat ama aku! *peluk Miki**

**Miki : EEHHH? *kaget**

**Ono : *baru bangun tidur* hei kalian berdua, hentikan adegan yuri yang menjijikkan itu -_- *siram pakek air comberan***

**Miki : ieyakkk! *melepaskan diri dari Yui dan menutup hidung mencium aroma 'sedap' dari air comberan tersebut***

**Yui : grahhhhh… Bakaonooooooo… kau mau ngajakin gw perang ya hah? *dark aura**

**Ono : berhentilah memanggilku baka! *tembakin Yui pakek cannonball**

**Yui : aaaaaaa *duakkduakkduakkkk**

**-GAME OVER-**

**(Sfx : nada 'Game Over' di lagu 'Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!' nya Kagamine twins)**

**Rizuma : yah kalah (?) *lempar PSP***

**Yui & Ono : BAKAUTHOOOORRR… *deathglare***

**Rizuma : iyaaaaaaa? *mukapolos**

**Yui : *siapin bazooka**

**Ono : *acungin cannonball**

**DUARR DUARR BRUKK GREEEKK CIUUUUUU (?)**

**Miku : *gak peduli dgn keributan yg terjadi* Rikka-san, apa kau melihat Rin-chan dan Neru? Sejak tadi aku tak melihatnya dan sepertinya mereka tak muncul di chap ini *clingak clinguk**

**Rikka : *masih asyik baca doujin* aku juga tak melihatnya, Miku-chan. Tapi kata Bakauthor sih mereka memang tak muncul di chap ini**

**Miku : oh…. Souka. Jadi… siapa yang akan menutup fic dan membacakan ini? *acungin kertas naskah closing fic dan preview***

**Kou : cih… biar aku saja *ambil kertas dari Miku**

**Miku : Ka-Kaito? *speechless**

**Kou : hei hei, namaku Kou, bukan Kaito *sweatdrop**

**Miku : ta-tapi… kenapa penampilanmu persis seperti Kaito yang memakai kostum 'Requiem'? *JLEBB***

**Kou : *headbang again***

**Rikka : *puk puk Kou sambil masih asyik baca doujin (?)***

**Ino : a-ano… Miku-chan, biar saya saja yang bacakan ^^ *tiba-tiba nongol dan ngambil kertas dari Kou***

**Bagaimana? Apakah FF ini memuaskan? Membosankan? Garing? Gaje? Dan setumpuk penyakit lainnya? (?)**

**Review kalian adalah semangat hidupkuu~ * Author-sama lebay -_-**

**Dan kalau kalian mau Request Cast, Pairing, Genre, judul ataupun alur FF, sertakan saja dengan Review anda :3**

**Gomen ne, banyak TYPO bertebaran… "-/\-)**

**#tebar TYPO Katsu! -_-a *Deidara nyasar :v***

**Dan ini adalah sekilas vision buat chap depan…**

**-Preview chap. 3-**

**.**

"**Piko Utatane, dia selalu bisa membuatku pusing seperti ini"**

**.**

"**DASAR ECCHIIIIII!"**

**.**

"**URUSAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

**.**

"**sepertinya… kau menyukai 'Kuroi'-chan, ya?**

**.**

"**cih… ternyata kau itu begitu optimis ya?"**

**.**

"**baik, kutunggu kau diruang utama, akan kupastikan kau ikut kali ini ke Akita Corp."**

**.**

**-'.' '.' '.'-**

**Miki : iuh… sepertinya aku harus mandi, nih…**

**Oh Rikka-chan~~~ ^^^ *masih korslet***

**Rikka : *gluk* whoa TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!**

**Rizuma : *belur babak (?)* no yuri no keraiii *englishancur***

**Jadi intinya, jangan terlalu banyak membaca doujin, karena doujin dapat menyebabkan orang disekitar anda menjadi korslet serta gangguan kehamilan dan janin (?) :v**

**REVIEW nya untuk chap ini ditunggu yo :3**

**Salam panas (?),**

**RIZUMA ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miki : kyaah~ hari yang cerah~ hi minna! ^^ *makan cherry**

**Miku : err~ Miki-chan!? Mana Bakauthor dan asistennya yang fujoshi itu? *clingak-clinguk***

**Miki : hng? Entahlah, tapi kalau Rikka-chan tadi tepar abis nosebleed parah dikamar mandi~~ *watados**

**Miku : kamar mandi? Emang dia abis ngapain? O.o *cengo**

**Miki : em… mandi bareng ama aku? *telen cherry ama keranjangnya (?)**

**All Char & OCs : !?**

**Miku : asdfghjkl~ *pingsan***

**Neru : oh betapa kiamat sudah dekat *gali kuburan buat Miku (?)**

**Yui : Su-SUGOOOIII! *o*/ *mata bling2**

**Ono : Yui, kurasa kau sudah korslet -_- *facepalm**

**Yui : urusai na, cebol~ ^^ *masih dalam mode mata bling2**

**Ono : ****（ ﾟ ****Д****ﾟ）*****pundung dipojokan**

**Kou : cih… apa sih masalahnya, hanya mandi bareng tuh '-')a *batin***

**Oi kau si merah yang disana, coba kesini sebentar *nunjuk Miki***

**Miki : *merasa terpanggil (?)* aku? Nanka ata yo? *mendekat ke Kou**

**Kou : nih, lu yang baca ya *timpuk naskah opening fic ke kepala Miki dan hasilnya mental***

**Miki : eh? Apa itu? *ambil naskah dari Kou***

**Kou : peta harta, ya kertas naskah lah! Pakek nanya cih! *facewall**

**Miki : ooh… *baca naskah sebentar***

**Minna~, disini author-san bilang 'gomen ne' trus dia bilang bahwa dia sedang pergi berlibur ke afrika untuk bertemu jerafah (?), jadi opening ini tak se cetar biasanya tanpa kehadirannya *Kou sweatdrop***

**Dan gomen buat bacotan diatas yg terlalu panjang, itu udh berusaha dipersingkat, apa masih terlalu panjang? O.o**

**Walau begitu, dia berusaha buat ngejawab review yg masuk, dan ini dia balesannya~ :**

**Guest : **_hm… begitu, ya? kalau gitu saya sarankan anda segera tekan back and never comeback again ^^_

**Kurotori Rei : **_'Ketua', ya? hehe… tunggu aja ntar, pasti terkuak kok, tapi dia bukan orang jahat, kok ^^_

_Hum, begitulah~_

_Ufufu~ sesungguhnya bukan pair itu sih yg mau Rizuma buat, tapi… ah, liat aja ntar :P_

_Ini udah Rizuma lanjutin, enjoy ^^_

**Minato301 : **_ups, sabar 'anata' :3, jangan ladeni dia ^^_

**Rizkakafabih : **_heleh, aku gak mesum tauuuu ToT_

**Bales review selesai!**

**Dia juga meminta maaf ─lagi─ kepada orang-orang yang mungkin tak suka kalau tokoh favoritnya di Vocavoca (?) dijadiin tokoh antagonis untuk chap ini maupun seterusnya, jadi, dia bilang bagi yang gak suka mohon kasih alasan yang jelas, udah itu aja (?)**

**So, if you didn't like this fanfic, I suggest you to DON'T READ, AND GET OUT from this Fanfic!**

**And… Why don't just enjoy this Fanfiction?**

**-I AM ROBOT-**

**By : RIZUMA a.k.a Rikka Uzumakki ^^**

**Disclaimer : Vocavoca (?) bukan milik RIZUMA**

**Genre : Sci-Fi, fantasy, mulai ada romance dikit, gatau (?)**

**Rate : K+ di chap awal, namun sekarang menuju ke T :3**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Alur kacau balau, ngayal tingkat masuta (?),death chara, de es be, de es be :v**

**Ps : fic ini terinspirasi dari percakapan Rizuma sama temen di grup fb, jadi mohon maafkan kalo ficnya kebanyakan ngawurnya muahahahaha *evillaugh :v**

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING !****  
><strong> 

**HAPPY READING !**

**~~~~~'.'I AM ROBOT'.'~~~~~**

**Summary : Miki meratapi nasibnya ketika menyadari bahwa dia, SF-A2 Miki, sebuah robot yang dinyatakan robot yang 'gagal' oleh sebuah perusahaan besar, Crypton Future Media dan dibuang ketempat khusus rongsokan. Miki merasa hidupnya amat berat. Dan bertambah berat ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba datang padanya.**

**Apakah itu?**

**Mampukah Miki bertahan dan sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan?**

**Yosh, Summary abal, jadi langsung cekidot saja ^o^/ #ditabok**

**~~~~~'.'I AM ROBOT'.'~~~~~**

**Previous Chapter : **

"_**BRAKKKK!"**_

"_**APA? LAGI-LAGI KITA KALAH TENDER DENGAN PERUSAHAAN ITU?"**_

"_**bukankah mereka sudah tak punya penemuan baru lagi? Apa Meiko tak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik? Atau apa mereka membuat penemuan baru lagi, eh?"**_

"_**bukan Pak Akita-sama, setahu saya bukan karena Meiko gagal ataupun mereka yang punya penemuan baru, karena saat tender tadi, semuanya juga sudah mengetahui bahwa penemuan terbaru perusahaan Crypton memang sudah hilang, tapi mereka terlihat tak mempermasalahkan itu, malah mereka simpati dan menawarkan bantuan ke perusahaan itu. Dengan kata lain mereka kembali memilih Crypton. Sayapun merasa kinerja mereka sebenarnya tak buruk juga" jawab salah satu bawahan direktur tersebut**_

"_**KAU BILANG APA? KINERJA MEREKA BAGUS?"**_

"_**dan bahkan… perusahaan itu telah mengambil pekerja terbaikku… apa itu bisa dibilang perusahaan yang baik? Jangan salahkan aku, jangan salahkan Meiko yang berbuat begitu karena perintahku, sesungguhnya aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku dan Akita Corp., itu saja" ucap sang direktur yang semakin lama nada bicaranya semakin lemah sambil kembali duduk dikursinya dan meremas rambut gold blondenya. Kedua pemuda yang merupakan bawahannya itupun hanya bisa menunduk, mereka memang mengerti ini semua sulit bagi direktur mereka itu, tetapi… mereka pikir, seharusnya tak perlu sampai menghancurkan perusaan lain seperti ini.**_

"_**BRAKKKK!"**_

"_**Pak direktur, Meiko… ah maaf"**_

"_**!"**_

"_**!" **_

"_**?"**_

**GEEZ…**

**THE STORY START NOW…**

**~~~~~'.'I AM ROBOT'.'~~~~~**

**Chapter 3 : a Akita Corp. and Crypton Future Media**

**#Normal pov**

Akita Corp. adalah sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar, yang dipimpin turun temurun oleh keluarga Akita, dan sejauh itu belum pernah ada masalah dengan perusahaan ini, sebelum seseorang yang mungkin menjadi pemegang terakhir perusahaan ini naik menjadi direktur perusahaan ini.

Ya, direktur terakhir perusahaan itu saat ini memang benar-benar tak kenal ampun dan semaunya sendiri, disebabkan oleh pendidikan karakter yang sangat kurang oleh orang tuanya dulu. Dan parahnya, orang itu sekarang sudah menjadi ayah untuk seorang gadis yang juga bermarga Akita. Guess who?

Akita Corp. sebenarnya masih cukup terkenal andai sang direktur mengelolanya dengan baik dan tak memprioritaskan diri hanya untuk satu hal, **dendam** kepada Crypton Future Media, sebuah perusahaan yang mungkin berumur lebih muda dari Akita Corp. namun sekarang jauh lebih terkenal daripada Akita Corp.

Alasannya? Karena sejak awal Crypton Future Media memang hanya akan merekrut orang-orang yang dirasa sang 'Masuta', pemimpin perusahaan itu, memiliki bakat dan kemampuan, serta memiliki hati yang tulus dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Dalam arti dia tak hanya bekerja untuk uang, atau bekerja untuk dinaikkan jabatannya, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Akita Corp. lain, si direktur generasi sekarang yang egois itu hanya akan menerima orang-orang yang memiliki fisik kuat untuk bekerja, tanpa peduli motif mereka dalam bekerja. Toh orang egois itu tak akan mau repot-repot memikirkan motif bekerja para pekerjanya, sehingga pada saat ini, begitu banyak terjadi kekerasan antar pekerja yang terjadi di Akita Corp. respon si direktur? Dia hanya mengatakan kalau masalah pribadi mereka berimbas pada penghasilan perusahaan, maka orang-orang tadi akan langsung ditendang dari Akita Corp.

Baik, kembali kepada topik **dendam** tadi, Kenapa sang pimpinan Akita Corp. itu tampaknya begitu membenci Crypton Future Media? Satu-satunya sebabnya berasal dari hal yang begitu sederhana, hanya dikarenakan oleh perasaan iri, yang selanjutnya berkembang menjadi dendam.

Pertama, sang direktur hanya merasa iri karena tahun-tahun pertama Crypton dibangun, perusahaan itu sudah memiliki pelanggan setia hingga ke mancanegara sana. Namun selanjutnya dendam itu mulai timbul karena cintanya ditolak oleh Lily yang kemudian bergabung ke Crypton.

Dan… dendamnya semakin lama semakin besar saja ketika para pekerja di Akita Corp. yang melihat gelagat 'iri dan dendam' direktur mereka itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari Akita Corp. karena tak ingin dilibatkan kedalam masalah pribadi tersebut. Parahnya hal itu diikuti juga oleh para pekerja yang sudah tak tahan dengan kekejaman direktur mereka itu.

Dan ternyata ada kesalahpahaman disini. Sang direktur menganggap kesuksesan Crypton itu pasti karena Crypton selalu meniru rancangan terbaru Akita Corp. dan merancangnya dengan lebih baik sehingga lebih disukai. Mengingat Akita Corp. termasuk sebagai salah satu perusahaan 'senior' di Jepang. Dan satu lagi yang membuat kesalahpahaman sang direktur semakin besar, dia menganggap bahwa Crypton telah mengambil para pekerjanya. Padahal sesungguhnya para pekerja yang telah keluar dari Akita Corp. itu tidak langsung memindahkan diri ke Crypton, melainkan mereka direkrut Crypton karena perusahaan itu melihat kemampuan mereka, bukan darimana mereka berasal.

Yah, sang direktur saat itu memang dendam, namun masih bisa bersabar, sampai suatu hari salah satu pekerja terbaiknya ikut mengundurkan diri karena alasan yang tak jelas, namun akhirnya dia terlihat di Crypton tak lama kemudian.

Crypton… Crypton… Crypton, satu kata itu selalu bisa membuat emosinya naik seketika, terlebih sekarang mereka sudah kehilangan pekerja terbaik mereka. Maka sejak itulah sang direktur mulai menyusun rencana balas dendam, yang pertama kepada seorang gadis yang kemungkinan membuat pekerja kesayangannya itu pindah dari perusahaannya, karena gadis itu juga berasal dari perusahaannya. Dan entah sang direktur beruntung atau apa, ternyata ada salah satu pekerjanya yang juga menyimpan dendam terhadap gadis tersebut. maka disusunlah rencana untuk mencelakakan gadis itu…

"kenapa dengan Meiko?" Tanya sang direktur yang mulai membuka suara sambil membuyarkan pikiran masa lalunya setelah sejak beberapa saat lalu ruangan itu terasa sunyi karena kedua pemuda yang merupakan bawahannya tadi sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Orang tadipun tersentak sebentar lalu menjawab,

"Me-Meiko… di-dia kembali berulah!" ucap orang tadi dengan gemetaran untuk menunggu reaksi sang direktur. Namun, tak diduga, sang direktur hanya ber 'hm' ria.

"hm, pasti dia lagi-lagi mabuk dan mengamuk didepan kantorku? Kalau begitu seret dia ke ruangan biasa dan buat dia tenang dulu, setelah itu suruh dia menemuiku besok pagi, karena sekarang aku ingin beristirahat dulu. Katakan pada yang lain untuk jangan menggangguku sampai besok pagi" ucap sang direktur sambil melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 p.m. orang dihadapannya tadipun mengangguk mengerti dan segera mohon diri dari ruangan itu.

Sang direktur pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian membuka sebuah lemari yang berisi beberapa jenis wine mahal yang bersusun rapi. Diapun mengambil salah satu red wine dan satu buah gelas anggur, membawanya kedekat jendela ruangannya, kemudian menuangkan sedikit isi red wine itu ke gelas anggurnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"suurrtt…"

"Piko Utatane, dia selalu bisa membuatku pusing seperti ini"

'.' '.' '.'

"KitsuneRin-chan, aku ingin bicara padamu" kata seseorang berambut honey blonde sambil langsung membuka sebuah pintu berwarna orange dan masuk seenaknya kedalam. Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde didalam ruangan itupun sontak langsung terjatuh.

BRUKKK!

"KitsuneRin-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya dengan khawatir, membuat sebuah perempatan muncul dijidat gadis yang terjatuh tadi.

"DASAR ECCHIIIIII! aku sedang ganti baju, tahu! Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal sambil melempari apapun yang berada didekatnya, orang tadipun terkejut dan langsung menutup matanya.

"GO-GOMEN! AMPUUUNN! Sekarang aku sudah menutup mataku, bo-bolehkah aku bicara sekarang?" ucapnya dengan sedikit gemetaran. Gadis itupun tampak mendecih kesal.

"BALIKKAN BADANMU DULU, AKU TAK MAU KAU MENGINTIP!" ucap gadis itu dengan galak, orang tadipun menurut saja dan langsung membalikkan badannya.

"sekarang… boleh aku bicara?" tanyanya lagi yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh gadis dibelakangnya itu.

"kita mendapat undangan ke Akita Corp., kau pasti mau ikut kan?" ucap orang itu sontak membuat gadis berambut honey blonde tadi tampak kaget sejenak.

"undangan? Kau datang saja sendiri!" pekik gadis itu tampak kesal.

"ha? Sendirian? Kau tega KitsuneRin-"

BUAKK!

Sebuah sendal rumah bergambar jeruk kembali melayang kearah orang itu, tepat diwajahnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGINTIP, PERVERT NO BAKAAAA! BALIKKAN BADANMU LAGI!" omel gadis itu sambil bersiap akan melempar sendal yang satunya lagi, orang tadipun buru-buru kembali berbalik.

"go-gomen, aku tak bermaksud begitu!"

Gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal sambil dengan segera memakai bajunya supaya orang itu tak kembali mengintip, menurutnya.

"KitsuneRin-chan, aku tahu kau masih trauma dengan perusahaan itu, tetapi ini adalah undangan untuk dua orang, tadi dia mengirimi kita sebuah akses portal kesana, jadi ayolah, temani aku saja, ya? Ya? Kumohon~" ucap orang yang kembali berbalik itu dengan nada memelas, gadis itupun mendecak kesal.

"ck! Iya, iya baiklah, sekarang keluar sana!" ucap gadis itu sambil menendang orang itu keluar dari kamarnya.

DUAKKK!

"aduh! Dasar gadis galak" keluhnya sambil beranjak pergi.

"AKU DENGAR ITU BOCAH PISANG BAKA!" pekik gadis itu lagi, namun tak ada jawaban dari luar.

"akhirnya si pervert itu pergi juga, untung saja saat aku ketiduran tadi aku sudah berpakaian, walau hanya pakaian dalam -_-" ucapnya sambil kembali mendudukkan dirinya ditempat dia ketiduran sebelumnya, lalu mengupas sebuah jeruk dikeranjang yang ada dipangkuannya.

'.' '.' '.'

"HebiNeru! Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, jangan langsung memberikan sesuatu yang kau miliki pada orang lain, ayah tahu itu karena M1-Ku0 tiba-tiba aktif dan ayah merasakan radarnya bukanlah ditempat kau sekarang berada, jadi blablabla…"

Seorang gadis berambut gold blonde yang sedang enak-enaknya mendengarkan musik mendengus kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan video call yang tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang disebut 'ayah' tersebut. tak ayal HebiNeru, gadis itu langsung melempar benda yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan suara bising itu kepojok ruangan dan segera meninggalkan ruangan yang disebut kamar tersebut.

"HEI HEBINERU! MAU KEMANA KAU HAH? SEHARUSNYA KAU MENDENGARKAN DENGAN BAIK KALAU AYAHMU SEDANG BICARA! KAU I-"

"URUSAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" pekik HebiNeru dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat sosok 'ayah' itu langsung terdiam dalam video call nya entah kaget atau… takut?

"anak itu… semakin hari semakin mirip ibunya saja…" terdengan gumaman sweatdrop dari seberang sana untuk yang terakhir sebelum video call itu berakhir dengan sepihak.

'.' '.' '.'

"aaa… akhirnya kita menemukan sesuatu untuk ditempati malam ini" ucap Miki semangat ketika menemukan sesuatu yang tampak seperti bekas pesawat ruang angkasa yang masih memiliki bagian lengkap, tak seperti benda-benda yang sejak tadi dilihatnya. Hatsune pun menitipkan NekoMiku pada Miki dan berkeliling untuk memastikan keadaan sekitar aman.

"aman, kita bisa masuk sekarang, dan kabar baiknya, aku sudah melakukan 'sedikit' perbaikan sehingga pesawat ini bisa berfungsi seperti biasa" ucap Hatsune santai membuat Miki sweatdrop tapi tetap mengikuti langkah cowok toska tersebut.

'dia ini sebenarnya spesialis medis apa otomotif sih?' batin Miki sweatdrop. *Rizuma : I know what you feel bro :v #pukpukMiki*

"whoah… ternyata isi pesawat ini tak seburuk yang kubayangkan, apa kau juga yang memperbaiki ini?" Tanya Miki yang sedang terkagum-kagum dengan isi pesawat yang mempunyai beberapa tempat tidur gantung, 'dapur' serta ruang kendali tersebut.

"kau pikir aku montir apa, aku kan hanya khusus di bagian medis robot maupun manusia" ucap Hatsune yang membuat Miki semakin yakin kalau ada yang tak beres dengan cowok toska didepannya tersebut.

"yah… whatever you say, cepat letakkan 'Kuroi'-chan disalah satu tempat tidur gantung itu, kau tak pegal ya terus menggendongnya begitu?" ucap Miki yang sekaligus bertanya kepada Hatsune yang masih saja betah menggendong NekoMiku yang masih nyenyak tertidur digendongannya. Hatsune pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena mendengar istilah yang baru pertama didengarnya dari Miki.

"'Kuroi'-chan?"

"a-ah maksudku orang yang sedang kau gendong itu! Aku memanggilnya begitu karena telinga dan ekornya berwarna hitam!" ucap Miki sambil menunjuk NekoMiku dan menggaruk kepalanya yang author yakin tak terasa gatal sama sekali. Hatsune pun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan segera meletakkan NekoMiku disalah satu tempat tidur gantung, lalu mengambil pemanas ditangan Miki dan menggantungnya disamping tempat NekoMiku diletakkan.

"oyasuminasai, 'kucing'" ucap Hatsune sambil mengelus kepala toska gadis itu, kemudian memencet ujung hidung NekoMiku sehingga gadis itu tampak mengusap hidungnya dengan tangannya ─dengan gaya ala neko tentunya─ karena merasa terganggu. Hatsune terkikik geli sedangkan Miki menatap curiga kepada makhluk toska disampingnya tersebut.

"sepertinya… kau menyukai 'Kuroi'-chan, ya?"

Satu kalimat pendek yang terucap dari gadis cherry itu membuat Hatsune membeku sejenak.

"uh… selama hidupku aku baru menyadari kalau jarak bintang-bintang itu sekarang begitu dekat dibanding dulu…" ucap Miki membuka pembicaraan saat dia dan Hatsune sedang duduk-duduk diatas badan pesawat luar angkasa itu sambil menggapai-gapaikan tangan kanannya kelangit yang terlihat begitu dekat seperti mau runtuh itu. Hatsune pun hanya tersenyum meledek.

"memangnya kau hidup sudah berapa lama? Kau bukan manusia, ingat itu" ucap si makhluk software dengan mencibir, membuat Miki pun memelototinya sejenak, lalu kembali melihat kearah langit malam bertabur bintang tersebut.

"soal itu… entahlah, tapi ingatanku yang korslet ini mengatakan aku memang sudah hidup lama, entah sejak kapan" ucap Miki yang ekspresinya tiba-tiba menjadi serius dengan suara lirih, persis seperti menggumam sendiri kalau saja Makhluk software disebelahnya itu tak mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam.

"souka, kurasa, aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti itu, aku merasa… aku pernah 'hidup' sebelum ini, tentunya dengan artian yang berbeda…" ucap Hatsune dengan ekspresi yang mendadak muram, Miki pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Hatsune sambil terkekeh pelan.

"khehehe… tenanglah kawan, walau begitu, aku yakin, suatu saat kita berdua pasti tahu kebenarannya" ucap Miki sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan 'menonjok' langit diatasnya "aku janji akan itu!"

Kedua mata Hatsune melebar, lalu cowok itupun menatap Miki beberapa saat, dan kemudian mendecih,

"cih… ternyata kau itu begitu optimis ya?" cibirnya lagi sambil buang muka dan akhirnya tersenyum lagi.

"oh ya… sebenarnya kau itu diciptakan dari apa sih? Ini persis seperti kulit manusia loh…" ucap Hatsune setengah mengejek sambil menyubit kulit tangan Miki yang memang seperti kulit manusia, sontak Miki menjerit kesal.

"auw! Rasanya sakit beneran tau! Entahlah, mungkin aku diciptakan dari robot yang dilapisi kulit manusia pada bagian luarnya, serta… jantung mekanik dan ingatan?" ucap Miki sekenanya dengan mengatakan semua yang sedang melintas dikepalanya. Hatsune pun terkikik geli.

"kau seperti Astro Boy saja, tapi versi lebih BAKA nya, muahahaha…" ucap Hatsune mengejek dengan menekankan pada kata 'baka' sambil tertawa geli dan membuatjarak antara dia dan Miki agar tak terkena 'serangan' gadis disampingnya tersebut. sedangkan Miki? Dia hanya bisa memonyongkan bibirnya mengingat tak ada benda disekitarnya yang bisa dijadikan pelampiasan, Poor Miki.

"oh iya… mengenai jantung mekanik… dari yang kudengar bukankah itu belum sempurna? Bahkan para manusia yang dijadikan percobaan oleh 'Masuta' selalu meninggal tak lebih dari 5 jam setelah jantung mekanik bekerja. Kalau ada yang lebih baik dari itu, paling mereka akan koma sangaaaat lama, sampai jantung mekanik dilepaskan dari jantungnya dan mereka langsung meninggal karena jantung mereka sudah begitu lemah. Kurasa itu merupakan percobaan paling berbahaya yang beresiko sangat besar" ucap Hatsune sambil agak bergidik membayangkan itu, Miki pun hanya melongo sendiri.

"kurasa… aku pernah mendengar itu… tapi dimana dan kapan aku bahkan tak bisa mengingatnya, kurasa otakku memang benar-benar sudah korslet" ucap Miki sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut saat dia mencoba mengingat, Hatsune pun langsung meletakkan tangannya di bahu Miki dengan agak cemas.

"hei baka, jangan paksakan ingatanmu kalau kau memang tak bisa mengingatnya! Itu bisa merusak tubuhmu sendiri tahu! Ya, itu juga berlaku untukmu yang mempunyai jantung mekanik" ucap Hatsune yang pada ujungnya mengiyakan tatapan bertanya-tanya Miki, gadis itupun hanya bisa menunduk.

"oh, dan mengenai ingatanmu… aku masih penasaran, bukankah kau robot? Tapi kenapa kau bisa mempunyai ingatan? Jangan-jangan… Apakah… kau merupakan project baru si 'Ketua' cebol itu ya?" ucap Hatsune yang seperti bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, membuat gadis dihadapannya yang tampaknya belum mengetahui itu hanya bisa terngaga kaget.

"project baru? Ketua cebol? Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Miki bingung. Hatsune pun melotot dengan yang baru saja dia katakan tanpa sengaja itu sambil langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"ups… kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara" ucapnya berusaha santai sambil memegang dadanya sendiri seperti mau menenangkan dirinya yang tampak teregah-engah itu, Miki pun kembali menunduk.

"gomen, tak seharusnya aku mengetahui itu, kan? Jadi lupakan saja" ucap Miki dengan lirih membuat Hatsune langsung diserang rasa bersalah.

"a-ano… aku janji, kalau waktunya tepat, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Namun untuk saat ini… aku belum bisa" ucapnya sambil tampak berpikir keras, membuat Miki menatapnya tajam.

"kenapa!?"

"karena… sekarang programku masih terhubung dengan beberapa 'Humanloid' lain yang tersebar di beberapa perusahaan besar di Jepang. Selama ini, merekalah yang telah memberiku informasi selama aku belum 'dihidupkan' oleh si 'kucing' beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Jadi intinya… kalau aku menceritakan ini, mereka pasti akan mendengarnya dan menganggapku sebagai pengkhianat, lalu mencoba menghack ku dan berhenti mengirim informasi padaku. Apa kau mau aku menghilang lebih cepat seperti itu sebelum kau menepati janjimu tadi?" ucap Hatsune dengan mimik serius bercampur cemas sambil balas menatap Miki tajam. Yang ditatap pun langsung membuang muka.

"arara~ aku mengerti itu Hatsune-sama~" jawab Miki dengan malas dan setengah mencibir sambil menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya lucu. Hatsune pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"oh ya, aku penasaran akan hal ini sejak aku pertama melihatmu, kau itu program software kan? Kenapa kau bisa disentuh?" Tanya Miki kemudian sambil menoel-noel lengan Hatsune. Yang sedang disentuh pun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi sweatdropnya.

"kau kira aku hantu sehingga tak bisa disentuh?" ucapnya kesal.

'.' '.' '.'

"KitsuneRin-chan, apa kau sudah siap?"

Sebuah suara diikuti ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar pintu ruangan yang ditempati seorang gadis berambut honey blonde dengan telinga dan ekor rubah ditubuhnya. Gadis yang sedang asyik melihat bulan didepannya itupun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"sebentar lagi, KitsuneLen" jawab gadis itu singkat.

"baik, kutunggu kau diruang utama, akan kupastikan kau ikut kali ini ke Akita Corp."

Sontak kata-kata terakhir dari orang tadi yang berbarengan dengan langkahnya yang menjauh membuat KitsuneRin, gadis tadi kembali merasa tak nyaman.

"menyebalkan, lagi-lagi perusahaan itu, aku heran kenapa si pisang baka itu begitu menyukai perusahaan itu" keluh KitsuneRin sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan meletakkan keranjang berisi jeruk yang berada di pangkuannya ke meja didekatnya.

"dan lagi, perasaanku tak enak. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang akan terjadi pada NekoMiku-chan setelah ini" gumamnya lagi sambil langsung mengambil jubah untuk menghangatkan diri dan segera melangkah keluar kamarnya…

'.' '.' '.'

**~~~~~'.'I AM ROBOT'.'~~~~~**

**TBC ^^V**

**Miki : cieee… M1-Ku0 suka sama Miku~~ *tunjuk cowok toska (?)**

**M1-Ku0 : U-URUSAAAIIIII! /**

**Rin : *nonton**

**Neru : *menelpon pemadam kebakaran (?)**

**Yui : *kipas2in Rikka yg udah seputih kertas (?)**

**Miki : *masih ngejekin M1-Ku0**

**M1-Ku0 : *blushing parah sambil nimpukin Miki dengan semua yang ada disekitarnya ─termasuk gerobak melon milik Ono yang ada dibalik negi (?)***

**Miku : *potion MikixM1-Ku0 moment (?)**

**Kou : hush, mengganggu orang lain itu tak baik tahu, cih… *lewat disamping Miku**

**Miku : O/o? *merinding (?)**

**Yui : geez, mereka malah pada pacaran, bukannya nutup fic ini -_- *sweatdrop**

**Neru : *menelpon biro jo-**

**Yui : *ambil HP Neru* bacakan naskah closing fic ini atau HP mu ini kubunuh (?) *ngancem ceritanya :v**

**Neru : kh… souka, kemarikan *ambil kertas naskah* ****Bagaimana? Apakah FF ini memuaskan? Membosankan? Garing? Gaje? Dan setumpuk penyakit lainnya? (?)**

**Review kalian adalah semangat hidup bakauthor -_-**

**Dan kalau kalian mau Request Cast, Pairing, Genre, judul ataupun alur FF, sertakan saja dengan Review anda :3**

**Gomen ne, banyak TYPO bertebaran… "-/\-)**

**#tebar TYPO Katsu! -_-a *Deidara nyasar :v***

**Dan… tak ada preview di chap ini karena Bakauthor belum dapat penglihatan, katanya karena dia sedang berlibur, dia jadi tak sempat bertapa ke gua hira (?) untuk mencari penglihatan -_-**

**Tapi dia bilang kemungkinan judul untuk chap depan adalah "Kuroi to Shiroi" (Black and White).**

**Jadi, kusarankan kalian review deh, bilang ke bakauthor ini supaya cepet-cepet balik dari berlibur konyolnya itu.**

**Hng, jaa! *lempar kertas naskah yang bagian akhirnya dimodifnya sesuka hati -_-***

**Yui : *sweatdrop* yak, ternyata anak itu memang sama sulitnya kayak Kou no baka -_-**

**Yosh Minna, ditunggu REVIEW nya aja deh '-')a**

**Salam panas (?),**

**RIZUMA ^^**


End file.
